jugglafandomcom-20200214-history
The juggla (song)
The juggla is the 3rd track off the insane clown posses 1992 album "carnival of carnage" Lyrics Well, you know the juggla jumped in the mixer Been down the road and I broke a few necks And I'll break a few more, so what's up Road by me on the corner, I'm a hold my nuts up Its finna fuck you wit' dat But if you a sewer skank let me hit dat Cuz I'm Violent J, ain't even one to fake it I wanna see some folded up skank bitches naked I pass out when it gets dark And woke up naked at the Clark Park Gotta go, gotta get before I get the wrap Gotta chopped off head chilling in my lap Mr. Shrink, Mr. Shrink, I'm sick Lunatick-tick-tock, it don't quit It don't quit, it don't quit Mr. Shrink, I'm sick, a lunaticky-tick The doctor told me I'm a psycho So I ate his face like I don't know Knife to the neck and got some more The night of the axe, the night of the forty four Bitch, I'm a man you can talk ta But after you leave I'm a stalk ya If you're a little kid I'm a take ya And if you're neck I'm a break ya If you're an old lady I'm a mug ya Cuz bitch, you can't fuck with the juggla Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he is...the juggla He'll cut your windpipe, eat your face And slit your motherfucking heart out You can see this freak show at the world famous Carnival of Carnage Keep juggling, motherfucker! Cuz ya know the juggla will throw ya up fast And if I drop you that's your ass I shake and twist, try to keep calm I might go to hell cuz I'm down with Esham Gotta rhyme for your Uncle Willy Then I hit him in the head with a Billy Willy, Willy, watch your mouth And fuck the south Running with a gang of twenty street hoods, yo What's up bitch, ah, what's up ho? Sometimes you act like you ain't down With a psychotic wicked clown Fucking my friends ain't healthy Cuz I grab you by the face and fuck you up And it's like that bitch that's the way it is I'm allowed to fuck, ho, I'm in show biz Sets in the hood want me for dead So I paint my tag on they forehead Stick your little 'kay by my taggin' You can fit twenty clowns in a Volkswagon And we coming straight to your brick house I'm a huff, and puff, and blow your fuckin' neck loose And then I might mug ya Cuz they're will be no fucking with the juggla Juggling eyeballs, juggling heads What you've heard about, what you've read The juggling wicked clowns will come to your Birthday party, wedding, and barmitzva And cut your back off for a small fee The juggla ain't taking no shorts from nobody Tweedle-dee and tweedle-doh Let the fucking bass go And the juggla make it last Down with 2 Dope and John Kickjazz My fellow fucking fellas Southwest gangster killas Violent J, the psychopathic Some might say I'm schizophrenic Others think I'm quite the psychic But somehow the bitches like it What's up bitch, let me get the shot Right here and now, butt-naked on the spot Why am I like this, like that Why are you like that, like this The ghetto took my brain and motherfuck I want it back I'm that nerd in the back of the class That went psycho and killed your ass I slash and cut and hack With a "Kick Me" sign on my back In my corner is scyne therapy They take care of me, but don't stare at me Cuz like I said I'll mug ya Now run on home and don't fuck with the juggla Finally happened, the wicked clown has come to your town And he's got your daughter by the hand Showing her a new land The southwest ghetto zone, where all the jugglas roam Come one, come all and have the juggla cut your face off Skip to the lou Juggla juggla fuck with the juggla You can't fuck with the juggla Tweedle-dee and tweedle-doh Let the fucking bass go Versions The juggla appers on "carnival of carnage"